Promises
by Taiyoukai89
Summary: **Sequel to Trials and Memories-PLEASE READ FIRST** Harry is still having trouble coming to terms with what he's done for the last ten years of his life. Will Draco help him overcome that? Or will the Chosen One give up on ever finding his other-half? R&R WARNING SLASH DRARRY ENJOY. :D


A/N: The sequel to Trials and Memories! As promised! It's kind of a long one shot, but I wanted to do something to wrap up the whole "Harry-Draco" bit. I was thinking of doing more eventually where Harry slowly starts to talk to everyone about everything, but not sure yet…anyway, enjoy! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs solely to the amazingly, amazing J.K. Rowling!

/

"Oh Harry," she admonished, "honestly, it's not that big of a deal. You can tell me. I'm already making assumptions anyway!" Hermione balanced Hugo on her hip and was stirring a large pot of sauce with the other hand. Tonight all of the Weasley's were coming over to her and Ron's home for a large family get together dinner, one of only a few times everyone had been together since Harry's return.

"There isn't anything to tell," he mumbled from his spot at the large table. He was chopping more onions, green peppers and garlic for the dish of goulash she was making. "I haven't figured it out myself yet…"

"But you like each other," she insisted. He flushed slightly, but didn't say anything. "Are you worried what Ron will say?"

"I mean…he's my best mate…I don't want any feelings to be hurt…" Hermione placed the large wooden spoon she'd been using down and turned to regard her best friend.

"I know Ginny was excited to see you again the other day." Harry merely nodded once.

"I know…it was…a bit of a shock to see her really…I know Ron said she isn't home much…but…" he shrugged, trailing off.

"That's what happens in professional Quidditch," she said with a smile, "you know…you still have to decide what _you _want to do…"

"Yes mom, I know," he sighed.

"I'm sorry…I don't want to push you…and I don't really know what's push-able at this point," she replied softly. He glanced up at her warily and took the young boy from her hands. Hugo was three months old now and smiled at everyone, but he had a special place in Harry's heart. He'd gotten into contact with a few people since his return, one of them being his godson Teddy Lupin, whom had decided that he was the luckiest boy in the world for being related to "_The_ Harry Potter." Harry couldn't figure out why, but he was quite the child magnet. Both boys seemed to adore him endlessly.

"Me either," he finally replied, "I still…there's a lot I just don't want you guys to know yet…I'm sorry…I think I need advice on other stuff though…"

"Well, ask away." He smirked self depreciatingly.

"Easy for you to say Hermione…my life is a bit topsy turvy right now…"

"You went out with Teddy again yesterday…"

"Yes, he thought Fortesque's was the most magical place he'd ever been. Diagon Alley besides anyway…"

"He's starting Hogwarts this year isn't he?" she asked curiously. Harry nodded as a proud smile spread over his face. He was taking his godson to Diagon Alley again next week with Andromeda to get all of his school supplies. He was going to make sure that he had _everything _he could possibly need and then some. Teddy had grown to look like a miniature Lupin, but he'd received his mother's interesting ability of metamorphous. Everyone had been a bit nervous that people in school would hear his last name, and only remember his "werewolf" father, but Teddy had been told about both of his parents, and he couldn't be prouder. He was just a happy ten year old who didn't have a care in the world. He loved to sit and amuse Hugo by changing the color of his own hair, making the child squeal in delight, as he tried to yank on the ends.

"He turns eleven right before term starts, so we're going to get school supplies next week…Ginny asked me yesterday if she could go…" Hermione raised an eyebrow curiously and sat down at the table.

"Did she? And what did you say?"

"I told her no…it's mine and Teddy's time…" She nodded slowly.

"Hmm…and what did _she_ say?" Harry sighed and shrugged as he bounced Hugo lightly on his knee.

"She wasn't happy…she wants everything to go back to how it was…during sixth year you know….I just can't."

"So you don't like her anymore?" Harry's brow furrowed and he remained silent for a moment, clearly thinking over his answer.

"I just can't be with her again…it's-"

"Complicated," Hermione finished resignedly. That seemed to be Harry's default answer for everything now, but she really was trying to understand. It was just hard when your best friend couldn't speak about the last ten years of their life. He would mention a few things about things in Europe and China every once in awhile, and sometimes even New York City, but whenever someone asked him a direct question, he would shut down completely.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he sighed. He handed Hugo back to her and started to pace across the kitchen floor.

"Harry," she said with a smile, "It's okay. Really. Ron and I just want you to be happy. If…if Draco makes you happy, then that's what you need." Harry frowned slightly at the mention of the blond. Even a blind person would have noticed the change between the two. They spent a lot of time together, alone together…and Harry often invited Draco to any Weasley dinners or events. And likewise, Hermione knew that Harry was constantly invited to the Manor. However, he'd only accepted one invitation that she knew of, which was sent by Narcissa Malfoy, for an afternoon of tea.

"I just…he understands me Hermione…we get each other." She nodded once.

"I know…I can see that when you're together. How's his shop coming along?" Draco had bought a spot in Diagon Alley that had opened recently, an old antique store that had gone out of business when the aurors had investigated it upon hearing rumors of dark magic, and was planning on making it into a Potion's shop.

"Fine…whenever the people from the Prophet aren't blocking our way," he grumbled. "They stand outside the shop asking questions about the war…we both just want to move on."

"He's going to need some serious wards on that place," she said seriously. Last week someone had sent Draco a howler that had also been carrying a potion. The howler had exploded when it hadn't been opened and spouted nonsense about Death Eaters using the Imperious curse on the Savior of the Wizarding World, and the potion contained within it had dropped from the envelope and had started to make the floor boards disintegrate upon contact.

"I know," he said dryly, "we're working on it."

"I could help if you'd like." Harry nodded.

"Thanks. That'd be great."

"Harry-"

"Hello! Anyone home!" came a familiar voice. Hermione smirked over at Harry with an eye roll and went back to stirring her sauce just as Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, George, Percy, and Bill came around the corner. "Harry dear!" He smiled as he was brought into a bone crushing hug by his mother-like figure before his hand was grasped in multiple handshakes.

"How ya doin Harry?" Bill nodded. Percy shook his hand gently and George shoved his brother to the side to grab his arm enthusiastically.

"Harry! Still around are you?" George thought making jokes of Harry's "time away" as they called it, was absolutely hilarious, and so Harry made no means to stop him.

"Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley gushed. Hermione turned with a smile and instantly handed over her son who his grandmother just blubbered over. "There's my gorgeous grandson! Look how big you've gotten!"

"Still around George," Harry muttered. Ginny elbowed George's side with a frown and gave Harry a smile.

"Hi Harry."

"Hey Gin…how are you?"

"Good…keeping busy…" Harry nodded and glanced over at the clock only to see that Ron's face was on "Traveling." He looked at his own head which was beside Hermione's and smiled. Hermione had told him that after he left it had gone completely blank and had moved to "Lost."

"Ron and Mr. Weasley are on their way," he called to Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, who merely nodded their heads.

"Ginny?" Hermione questioned. "Would you mind getting the boys outside and raising the tent?" Ginny smiled, and nodded, giving her nephew a kiss on the forehead as she passed.

"Come on boys!" she called. "You heard the lady of the house!" The three Weasley men made their way outside following their sister, all followed by Harry.

"Thanks Hermione," he muttered. She smiled at him apologetically and turned back to her stove with Mrs. Weasley. After Harry had patched everything up with Hermione and Ron, the rest of the Weasley family had welcomed him back with open arms. He glanced over at Ginny who was pushing each of her brothers to a corner of the tent on the ground and sighed. Well…almost everyone. And it wasn't that Ginny hadn't accepted him back…she had…just, too much so. She was perfectly fine with going back to their school days, where their relationship had been "perfect." But after his time away…Harry grimaced. He couldn't do that to her. He wasn't good enough for her anymore, and to be honest…a certain blond haired wizard floated through his mind just as the tent raised itself and each person magicked a stake into the ground, he was interested in someone else now. He and Draco still tiptoed around each other often, and hadn't slept together since the night before Harry had reunited with Ron and Hermione…but he'd wanted to. He'd also had time to sit and think about his time away, and just like with Ginny, he believed himself to be to poisonous, to….damaged, for the head strong blond. Everything that had happened in the past ten years…deep down he believed that he just wasn't good for anyone anymore. The tent stayed up and the Weasley boys all congregated under it, talking about random things as they waited for Hermione and Molly to bring out the food, and Ron and Arthur to get home. Harry sighed and made his way down to the beach so he could sit on the sand by himself. He did this a lot…probably more then was healthy, or at least, according to Hermione.

"What are you doing?" came a soft voice from behind him. Harry brought his knees up to his chest and put his chin on them.

"Nothing." Ginny sat down next to him gingerly and splayed her hands out behind her so she was reclining slightly.

"What's wrong Harry? We've barely spoken since you've gotten back…" He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to reign in…what? Patience? Perhaps…more likely his own sanity though.

"Sorry Gin…just been busy that's all…"

"I'm leaving to go back on tour tomorrow," she said softly. She looked over at him expectantly, but what she was waiting for could have kept him guessing for forever. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" He shook himself out of his daze and looked over at her, jumping at her closeness. She leaned in towards him, clearly expecting him to return her want for a kiss. "Ginny," he mumbled in disapproval. He stood to his feet, looking away from her when she jumped up beside him.

"I don't understand you!" she exclaimed, "What's changed? What? Just tell me! Did I do something? …..Harry?"

"No Ginny, it's not you…I just…I don't…" Harry's eyes looked haunted for a moment, and before Ginny could get another word out, he simply apparated away.

Harry's heart raced with nerves, and the panic he hadn't felt since he'd returned strummed through his body. He could never explain to them. Never. No one would understand what he had done…_he _didn't even understand half of the things he had done. He apparated right back into Hermione's kitchen, nearly knocking the new mother over, and caught the loaf of bread she had been carrying.

"Harry!"

"Hermione," he said quietly. He handed the bread back over and glanced at the back door of the kitchen which led out onto the backyard. Mrs. Weasley was laughing with her husband, and Ron whom must have just arrived.

"Harry," she said softly. She touched his arm lightly, only to pull back when he visibly flinched, "Harry what's wrong?"

"I…I can't stay tonight," he gasped out. He felt like the walls were closing in around him, and there wasn't enough air, "I'm sorry…I just…" Hermione nodded slowly.

"Okay…it's alright…is…are you okay?" Harry shook his head once and apparated again.

"Hermione?" Ron called with a laugh as he came in through the back door. "Was that Harry?" She faked a quick smile and nodded.

"Yes. Unfortunately he wasn't feeling well…he apologized, but he really just wanted to go home and lay down. He said he'd fire-call tomorrow." Ron rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Bugger is missing out on family night. All right, I'll let everyone know." Hermione nodded once and then placed the loaf of bread on the counter. Something was wrong with Harry again.

/

Draco pulled up into the chair beside his mother, just as a house elf appeared in the doorway with a bow.

"Missus," she said with a squeak, "Mr. Harry Potter is at the front door asking for Master Draco…" Narcissa's eyes widened slightly as she glanced over at her son, whom looked equally surprised.

"I'll um…I'll go see him," he muttered. Narcissa nodded, smiling internally at the light flush that blossomed on her son's face. She was no fool. _Anyone_ could see the blossoming attraction between the two wizards.

Draco stood from his spot again, nodded to the house elf that disappeared with a snap, and made his way to the door. He was more than a bit confused too…Harry had invited him to the Weasley's this night, but he'd pleaded enough time with the happy bunch. He had merely wanted to spend the night with Harry, but the brunette had said he'd already promised he would go. Needless to say the blonde had opted for a quite night at the manor.

He turned the corner from their sitting room and came around a sharp bend that opened to the foyer.

"Harry?" he questioned softly. Harry was standing in the middle of the formal entrance with his arms wrapped around his chest, and his face lowered to the floor.

"Draco," he said quickly as his head snapped up. He rushed over to the blond, swallowing hard and pausing before throwing his arms around him and burying his head in his shoulder.

"Woah, Harry," Draco whispered, "what…what happened?" Harry shook his head and his eyes clenched shut as he let his fingers grip the smooth material of Draco's long sleeve, white shirt.

"Just too much," he finally mumbled. Draco swallowed hard, let his hand rub small circles on Harry's back, and nodded.

"Mother and I are about to have dinner…why don't you join us?"

"I'm so sorry," Harry finally whispered miserably. The blonde frowned and tried to pry Harry away so he could see his face, but to no avail.

"For what?"

"Everything." Draco snorted and then turned Harry so they could start walking.

"Come on. You need something to eat. And perhaps something to drink too." Harry flinched back, and Draco couldn't help but curse silently at his blunder. Ever since his return, and unbeknownst to his friends, Harry had been staying away from liquor. At any party he'd simply transfigured any drink his friends had given him into water. So far, no one had caught on. "I mean _tea_ Harry," he finally mumbled.

Harry finally relaxed his grip on the blond and stood on his own, looking around the Manor carefully. He'd been avoiding coming here…and not just because he was still trying to get himself to leave Draco alone…but it also held bad memories for him still as well.

"Where are we going?" he asked quietly. There was one room he'd been avoiding more then all others, and one he hoped Draco would never bring him to again, the dining room.

"The sitting room. Why?" Harry shrugged his shoulders, but Draco could still see a haunted look behind the brown irises. "Is that okay?"

"Of course." The blonde wizard frowned, but simply led Harry into the sitting room, dropping his hand once they reached the door. Harry glanced over at him quickly, but held in his disappointment fairly well. Draco obviously didn't want a relationship with him…which was good. He deserved a lot better as far as the Chosen One was concerned.

"Mr. Potter," Narcissa called out from her spot next to a medium size table one would normally take tea at. "What a pleasant surprise." Harry nodded his head and followed Draco into the room.

"Mrs. Malfoy…I'm sorry for the intrusion…um…"

"The party at the Weasley's was cancelled tonight mother." Harry looked at him briefly, thankful for the quick lie, but wondering why he'd said it. Narcissa nodded and motioned to the two empty chairs.

"Pity, but how lucky for us. Please, join us for dinner." Harry smiled softly and nodded, taking the seat to Narcissa's left so Draco was on her right. "You'll have to forgive us Mr. Potter…our dining room is…" she paused as Draco threw her an indistinguishable look before clearing her throat, "it is being remodeled." Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded.

"That's alright. I don't mind at all." He hoped he didn't sound too sincere with that, but he really _never _wanted to go back to that room. His mind flashed back to the night they'd been captured and dragged to Malfoy Manor, specifically the dining room. He could still hear Hermione's screams as Bellatrix Lestrange had dug a wand into her flesh.

"Harry?" Draco questioned with a raised eyebrow. Harry shook himself from the memory and looked at the blonde in question.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said would you like some tea?"

"Oh! Yes! Please," he held out his tea cup, holding a hand up when the right amount had been poured. He didn't like sugar in his tea, only a bit of cream, which the blonde obviously knew as he passed him the small ceramic vase of creamer.

"So darling," Narcissa said with a tinge of curiosity in her voice, "How is the store coming along?" Draco swallowed a sip of his tea and then took a bite of his filet mignon that a house elf had just brought out, along with two more plates for Narcissa and Harry.

"Slowly but surely," he grumbled. He swallowed his bite and looked at her consideringly. "Harry and I finished putting up some shelves the other day…it's mostly the back of the shop that needs the work now." Narcissa raised an elegant brow and looked at Harry in surprise.

"I wasn't aware you had been helping in this endeavor Mr. Potter." Harry nodded his head once, internally rolling his eyes at the formalities. He'd told her more than once she could call him Harry, but she insisted, so in turn, he refused to call her anything but Mrs. Malfoy.

"Barely," he said with a slight flush across his face, "just a few minor spells here and there." Draco snorted as he took a fork full of baked potato.

"Minor spells," he muttered, "Harry has been responsible for the protective spells around the entire shop." Narcissa smiled.

"More than _minor_ I would say Mr. Potter." Harry merely shrugged a bit self-depreciatively. Draco glanced over at the brunette beside him, knowing that he was uncomfortable…the question was, how long had he been so? Harry had said he would join them for dinner, but he'd also come in near tears… "You're keeping my son safe." Harry's eyes widened slightly and Draco saw him freeze mid-bite. His eyes flashed with panic, and he placed his fork down as his gaze found the floor.

"Harry," Draco said suddenly, "I completely forgot about that spell book you wanted to borrow the other day." Narcissa raised an eyebrow curiously at the full out lie her son had just spouted. "Perhaps we should run and get it? I'm actually quite full so…" He trailed off and Narcissa nodded once.

"Have a good night gentlemen." Harry placed his napkin back on the table almost gratefully and jumped to his feet, leaving most if not all of his plate untouched.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. Dinner was delicious." Narcissa merely bowed her head before going back to her own meal. Draco grabbed Harry's sleeve and pulled him out into the hall where Harry suddenly gasped in a deep breath of air.

"Harry," he muttered.

"I don't want to talk about it." The blonde frowned and led his companion up the long stair case towards his room.

"I don't see why not…I know everything already. What's wrong?" Harry recoiled slightly at the fact that Draco did indeed know most of his dirty secrets.

They reached the first landing and Draco was about to turn down the hall to his quarters, when he noticed Harry was still on the top step of the stairs. "Harry?"

"I just…I think I need to go home…I…"

"No you don't," he said forcefully. He'd made sure to keep his distance from the Chosen One, thinking that that was what he needed, but now he was questioning his choice. Perhaps Harry needed nothing more than someone to just reassure him that he was okay. _He_ was safe. "Besides, you can't apparate within the Manor anyway…come on." He held out his hand and waited patiently for Harry's to lie atop it. "It's okay you know. I would never judge you." Harry flinched visibly, but nodded once and let himself be led down the long hallway.

"I know…I just…" Draco opened the doors to his chambers, smirking a bit at Harry's wide eye look. "Wow." The room was about as large as the sitting room they'd just been in downstairs, basically the size of the house he'd grown up in. Right when someone walked in, it was into a sitting area where a large, stone fireplace was against the wall, blazing with warm flames, and across from it was a leather sofa and matching chair. Built into the walls were shelves covered in books. He walked further in and knew it was _Draco's_ bedroom now. The bed was _at least_ a king size, but Harry imagined the blonde had somehow found something even bigger, and next to each side of it were dark wood side tables. There was a window against the far wall, and adjacent to the bed was a small alcove with a small leather chair, a small book shelf and a door which he imagined led to a bathroom. Next to the door was an extremely large wardrobe.

"Thank you," Draco preened, "I have quite the library in here…" Harry nodded absently.

"I don't understand," he finally whispered, "why…?" Draco frowned slightly.

"I'm not blind Harry…I saw the way you looked down stairs…I'm here you know…_I can help_…" And he wanted to. He wanted to help the brunette with his demons, with his fears and worries. "I promised you I wouldn't leave…not until you're ready for me to, remember?" Harry smirked and nodded.

"I remember…Draco…I…I'm scared that I…" He paused again, clearly frustrated with his lack of eloquence.

"Harry…" he stepped forward, but Harry took a step back and wrapped his arms around himself again.

"When I was over at the Weasley's…Ginny confronted me…again. She…she wants everything to go back like it was…" Draco's eyes widened slightly, and he couldn't lie about the fact that the green demon of jealousy had reared its ugly head just then.

"What…" he paused and stepped up to the window across from his bed to look out at the yard. He was seeing none of it of course, but it was a good distraction. "What did you say to her?"

"I left," he mumbled, "I'm not _good_ anymore Draco…I don't love her…" The blonde frowned slightly and turned to look at him curiously.

"You think that because you don't love her anymore that makes you a _bad person_? Harry-"

"No!" he said quickly, his eyes darting around the room as though the answer would jump out at him, "I'm…I'm not a good _person_ anymore."

"That's ridiculous!-"

"No, Draco, please, I'm not. Really," he looked at the blonde imploringly, trying to will him to understand, "after everything I did? I don't deserve _anyone_." Draco's eyes widened and he took a step toward Harry, letting his hand trail his arm lightly.

"Is that why you've been pulling away?" he questioned confusedly, "I rarely see you now…I thought…" Harry's eyes clenched closed, and he only nodded once.

"You're better off," he mumbled, "trust me." Draco's face hardened and he pulled himself away from the brunette angrily.

"Am I? Truly? Well thank you Chosen One for deciding for me. I truly appreciate it. I'm glad I have you here to make my decisions for me!" Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Draco in shock.

"I'm not…"

"But you are," he insisted. He spun around and fanned his arms outward, "just like everyone else did during the war Harry." His grey eyes blazed fire, and he stepped up to the brunette so they were toe to toe. "I don't _need_ your permission. I don't _want _it." His hand tangled into the hair on the back of Harry's head, and he pulled him down into a bruising kiss, smashing their lips together and letting their teeth clack. Harry's eyes fluttered closed and their mouths battled for dominance. Biting and licking, sucking and biting.

"Draco," Harry muttered, trying to pull back and explain. Draco wrenched back, gasping harshly, and kept his hands twisted into fists, tangled in Harry's shirt.

"No," he grounded out, "you don't get to tell me anymore Harry. I'm done asking for what I want. I'm telling now. I. Want. You." Harry smiled softly and leaned his forehead against the blonde's.

"Yeah?" Draco glanced up at him with a small nod, and a light flush across his face.

"Yeah." The brunette smiled and brought their lips together again, this time a bit softer, but no less intense.

"Your mother is downstairs," he finally mumbled as his legs hit the edge of the green covered bed and he tipped backwards. Draco crawled over his hips and sat their happily, letting his palms run up and down Harry's thighs and lower stomach.

"My room is soundproofed."

"Merlin, Draco." The blond smirked as he bent forward, letting their lengths brush together through the material of their trousers. "Unh…" He kissed and licked his way from Harry's ear to the junction of his shoulder and neck, laving a warm trail back and forth.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this Harry?" he whispered, smirking at the shiver that ran through the body beneath him. One hand trailed down to the button and zipper on the brunette's trousers and grabbed him through his jeans. "Ever since you asked me if I'd been fucked."

"Please," Harry gasped out. His hand found Draco's and he pressed it into his length harder, trying to get some more friction.

"Easy," Draco mumbled amusedly, and pulled his hand away.

"Wha…" Harry blinked his eyes open and moaned in want. "Please," he pleaded. Draco smirked and nodded, his hands instantly going to the hem of Harry's shirt and rubbing along the sides playfully.

"So smooth," he mumbled. He pulled the shirt off slowly, and leaned up so he could pull it over Harry's head. The brunette leaned forward lightly, gasping in delight when the shirt was pulled off at the same time that a pair of lips wrapped around a nipple.

"Unh, Draco…." His hands found blonde hair once more as he encouraged the gentle sucking of his right nipple and the long, thin fingers plucking at his left. "Mmm, oh!" Draco hummed appreciatively and then blew cool air on the already tightened nub. "Unh…" He slowly switched to the left nipple and let his hand drift down to the buttons of Harry's trousers. "Please," Harry gasped, "nnn….." Draco pulled away with a smirk and gently kissed his way down the brunette's pant line. "Merlin, Draco…." The blonde chuckled as he popped the button on the smooth fabric.

"Not quite…" He made quick work of the zipper and with a quick, helpful lift of Harry's hips, his trousers and pants both, were on the carpeted floor. "I don't think Merlin would have done this…" Draco barely gave it another thought, before going down in his brunette lover, smirking at the loud groan.

"Ah! Nnh!" Harry's hands grappled for purchase on the smooth silk sheets of the bed as Draco skillfully took him right to the base and hummed against his length. "Oh! Ah!" The blonde head bobbed up, back down and back up, before sucking lightly on just the head. "Draco! Please!"

"Harry," he whispered sensually, "just let go." Grey eyes met brown, and Harry shook his head.

"N-please…I…" His eyes clenched shut as he tried to visibly hold back his release.

"Harry," Draco hummed amusedly. He sucked hard upon the brunette's head and swallowed a couple of times before locking eyes with him once more. "Cum."

"Ah!" Harry's orgasm shook through him, his body convulsing as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, the wizard between his legs meanwhile swallowing everything.

"Mm…" he pulled away, licking his lips and placing one last kiss upon the head of Harry's length. "My turn." Draco thread his fingers through the short, brunette hair and pulled him up into a rough kiss.

"Your turn." Harry pulled away with a gasp and with lust-ridden eyes stared at the blond above him, as he held his hand out, letting his wand that had been in the pocket of his trousers, fly into his hand. "May I?" A flash of possessiveness ran through grey eyes and Draco felt his arousal go up a notch at the display of magic.

"Show off." Harry smirked, waved his wand and dropped it to the floor as both wizards felt a wash of cold air in different areas.

"You love it."

"Fuck," Draco murmured as he felt lube coat his cock, instantly warming it and making it swell, "Harry…you're trying to torture me aren't you?" Harry chuckled low and glanced up at his lover from beneath thick lashes.

"Always." The lube was the sort that warmed with touch and tingled whatever it was on, making them both merely rut against one another for a moment, trying to increase the feeling.

"Oh…unh…"Draco reached down tweaking Harry's nipples and moaning as he each hardened beneath his ministrations.

"Draco," he grunted, "please…need you…" The blonde nodded and after taking a bit of lube from around his own length, took the brunette's cock in hand, relishing in his loud moan when he stroked him from tip to base. His head leaned up to Draco's chest and the blonde felt lips nibble around his own nipple.

"Ah…Harry….." he hissed. He pumped the brunette wizard harder and ran his thumb over the head and into the slit; spreading the pre-cum there and pushing the hot lube against his sensitive flesh.

Harry moaned around his lover's nipple and Draco shuddered at the sensation as the brunette blew on it and laved a hot trail of licks to his left one. "Please, not…"Draco mumbled "Nnn!"

"Draco," Harry mumbled, "please….now." The blonde nodded and pulled back, lifting Harry's legs slightly.

"Bend your knees." The brunette did as instructed and lifted his feet slightly, keeping his legs bent. "Did you….?" Draco trailed off and paused, letting the tip of his length run over Harry's opening. The brunette gasped and bobbed his head.

"Yes! Please…need you in me." Draco's eyes flashed and he pushed into the wizard beneath him, groaning at the heat of more lube, and the magical stretch that Harry had already prepared himself with. "Ah! Y-Yes!" The blonde slid back out, held his position for a moment and slammed back in. "Ah! Th-There! Please!"

"Ung…..Harry….." he grunted. One of Draco's hands wrapped around his lover's cock, and with each of his own strong, hard thrusts, he pumped him thoroughly.

"Unh…wha-I…" Harry's head slammed back into the soft pillows as his eyes clenched shut.

"You're so tight," Draco mumbled. He laid a kiss on Harry's chest as he bent forward slightly, changing the angle. He licked the bottom of his neck and thrust into him again, shivering at the heat clenched around him.

"Please," Harry gasped, letting Draco suck on the spot he'd been licking. Their eyes locked, both swirling with lust and heat. "I need you." Heat flashed through grey orbs and Draco slammed home, thrusting wildly, but with a rhythm that drove the brunette beneath him crazy. Harry's hands grappled at slim shoulders and he moved with him, feeling his orgasm on the heels of each thrust.

"Harry," he grunted out with one last push, unloading himself within the brunette with a shudder. Harry's head flung back and he would swear later that he saw spots as his release shook through him.

"Ah….Oh…." Both wizards slowly came down from their high, wrapping around each other, and slowly sliding apart.

"Harry," Draco whispered contently as the brunette skimmed his nose along the blonde's throat.

"Mmmm….." he licked back and forth lazily and nipped slightly before wrapping his lips around the area beneath the blonde wizard's jaw and sucking, hard.

"Ah!" Draco's eyes clenched and his toes curled with pleasure. That would definitely leave a mark. Harry pulled his head back slightly with a satisfied smirk before dropping his head back to the pillows in satisfaction.

"Pretty sure I could lie right here forever," he mumbled. Draco smirked as he let his fingers run through brown hair, merely humming in acknowledgement.

/

"You don't have to do this you know," Harry mumbled amusedly, "I know how much you _love _them." Draco shrugged and buttoned one of his cuffs.

"It's fine. It's important to you. Besides, they're your family…if you can't tell your family who you're with, who can you tell?" He glanced up at Harry only to find that he had moved well into his personal space.

"Thank you," Harry whispered. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Draco's lips.

"Mmm." The blonde smiled happily and deepened the kiss for a moment before slowly pulling away. "We start that, and we won't stop," he warned playfully. Harry raised an eyebrow and watched as he buttoned his other cuff. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a blue dress shirt, leaving the top few buttons undone.

"Who said anything about stopping?" Draco snorted and walked up to Harry in order to help with his sleeves. Cuffing his own sleeves up so they were shorter always made him uncomfortable, mostly because of the Dark Mark there, but he'd decided he quite liked the look on Harry. He raised his arm slightly and began cuffing each side carefully so they would be the same. The brunette was wearing an emerald green shirt, one Draco had had in his closet and which had simply been casted with an enlarging spell to fit Harry's muscled body, and the dark wash jeans he'd been wearing the day prior.

"These are _your _friends remember?" Harry nodded. "So you should want to be there more than me." They'd received an owl from Hermione that morning saying that there was going to be a large brunch at the Burrow, and that if he was feeling better to stop by.

"I know…" Draco paused in his work and glanced up at him cautiously for a moment before continuing.

"The girl Weasley will be there," he mumbled. Harry sighed and his eyes closed as he tried not to deal with that headache.

"I know…and…I don't want to hurt her feelings…she's my best mate's sister…but I…" Harry shrugged, which only made Draco smile as he finished up the sleeves.

"Harry. I'm here remember? I'm not going anywhere. Promise." Harry smiled and wrapped his hand around the blonde's.

"I know. Come on," he sighed and pulled his lover towards the door, "we should go." Draco led them down the hall and back down the large staircase into the sitting room where the fireplace sat with the ashes from the night before.

"Ready?" Draco asked with a smile. Harry nodded, released his hand, and stepped into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder.

"The Burrow." The green flames shot up, engulfing him and transporting him to the "oh so familiar home" that was the Burrow. He stepped through the fireplace, and into the awaiting arms of Hermione with a smile on his face.

"Harry! I'm so glad you're feeling better…was everything alright?" Harry nodded once and grimaced slightly before returning the hug.

"Yeah, sorry Hermione, I just…Ginny," he mumbled softly. Hermione nodded slowly, a knowing glint in her eye.

"What happened?" The fireplace suddenly burst to life behind them, and then Draco stepped out, shaking some soot from his blonde locks.

"Bloody floo network," he mumbled, "Honestly Harry, next time we're apparating." Harry chuckled once and ran his fingers through the blonde hair to get rid of the rest of the dust.

"Sorry…" The blonde frowned but nodded once in Hermione's direction.

"Weasley." Hermione smiled.

"Draco, what a pleasant surprise."

"Draco?" came a curious voice. Ron appeared around the corner, a scone in his hand, already half eaten. "Bloody hell Harry, a little warning…" There wasn't quite an animosity between the two anymore, but Draco and Ron had built a bit of a competitiveness nonetheless, especially upon finding out they both _loved_ Wizarding chess.

"Weasley." Ron nodded once and continued to chew thoughtfully on his pastry.

Draco glanced over at Harry who cleared his throat as a light flush covered his face.

"Guys…there's uh…something I need you to know…" Both of his friends looked at him curiously, but remained silent. "Draco…Draco and I…" The blonde stepped up beside him and placed a hand near his fingers, letting the invitation remain open, which Harry gladly took. His hand wrapped around Draco's tightly, and he seemed to draw strength from that, even if it did make Ron's face color brightly. "Draco and I are together." Hermione smiled softly and Ron simply swallowed hard on the piece of pastry he had been chewing.

"Oh Harry," she mumbled. Draco released his hand, allowing her to wrap her friend in a quick hug. "I told you," she whispered, "We'll support you in any decision okay?" Harry buried his face in her shoulder and nodded.

"Thanks Hermione…" Hermione nodded and pulled away before glancing at her husband.

"Ronald?" Ron cleared his throat and simply shrugged.

"Kinda saw it coming mate," he admitted with a laugh, "you guys haven't exactly been hiding it…" Laughter soon filled the house and the four turned towards the kitchen where they were sure everyone was congregating. "Oh, Harry?" Harry turned to look at his best friend and nodded. "Ginny left early this morning. She said to tell you sorry?" The brunette let out a sigh of relief and nodded with a smile.

"Thanks Ron." Ron smiled and nodded as the four of them headed into the kitchen and the awaiting family.

/

Draco glanced up as the bell on the door of his shop rang, and in came a bouncing Teddy and a smiling Harry, followed by an amused looking Andromeda.

"Aunt Andromeda," he said with some surprise.

"Draco!" Teddy called fondly, and ran up to his cousin to wrap his arms around his waist.

"Hello Teddy." Harry placed the packages in his hands down and smiled at his lover.

"We just finished Teddy's school shopping."

"Gran won't let me get an owl Draco," he pouted. Draco looked up at his aunt with a smile, which she quickly doused.

"Don't bother asking nephew…Harry's already tried. The answer is no."

"Everyone else is gonna have an owl," the (right now) green haired child muttered. Harry bent down to Teddy's level with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So what Teddy. There's something special you have that no else will too…" Teddy glanced up at his godfather and smiled as his hair changed to a bright blue.

"I can't wait to show everyone! I've been practicing on how to change to other people too! Watch!" His face screwed up in a moment of concentration, and then before them stood a miniaturized Andromeda in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Teddy!" Andromeda exclaimed. "Don't practice on me!" Teddy let out a laugh and changed back to himself.

"That was really good Teddy," Draco praised. Already he was thinking back to the mischief he could have caused with that power in school. Teddy looked over at his cousin with a smile.

"Thanks Draco. See Gran? It's okay." Andromeda rolled her eyes and then turned to look over the shelves in Draco's store. It had opened the day prior, and already had become quite popular, especially with Hogwart's students returning to school in about a week's time-sales for love potions had skyrocketed.

"How's it been today?" Harry asked curiously. Draco leaned a hip against the counter and smiled as Teddy ran off down an aisle he knew held polyjuice potions.

"Busy actually. Sold a few more love potions." Harry rolled his eyes as he stepped up to the counter and leaned into his lover slightly.

"I'm sure McGonagall is gonna appreciate that." Draco sighed as he and Harry shared a quick kiss, and let his hands rest on the brunette's hips.

"Don't worry. They won't work unless there's already a connection there. Promise." Harry rolled his eyes and pulled his lover in for a deeper kiss.

"Ew!" The two wizards quickly pulled away, looking down at the pink haired child holding a potion. "That's gross." Andromeda glanced over and smiled indulgently.

"Teddy, leave your godfather and cousin alone." Teddy grimaced in his grandmother's direction.

"But they were snogging!"

"Teddy…..they're adults dear…what have I told you?" Teddy frowned slightly as his hands shifted on the bottle he was holding. He already knew his two most favorite people were dating, as Harry and Draco had been to Andromeda's home a few days prior to talk to her about it, so they knew there wasn't a problem…but….

"I know…but snogging…it's….it's gross." Draco laughed once and nodded in his cousin's direction.

"We'll see if you say the same thing when you're older." Teddy's face grimaced even further as he vehemently shook his head.

"Not me! Never!" Harry smiled and tousled his godson's hair affectionately. "Harry, are you coming over for dinner?" Andromeda glanced up at the two adults curiously, watching as they threw each other a quick searching gaze.

"Actually Teddy, we already have plans for tonight. Sorry bud." Teddy frowned and then his eyes widened slightly.

"You're gonna meet us at King's Cross still right?" The brunette smiled at his godson and nodded.

"Of course. Promise." Teddy nodded, and then hugged each of his favorite people before turning to leave with his grandmother.

"Teddy?" she questioned lightly. The young boy froze and glanced up at her. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Uh…" He glanced side to side, and back at Harry and Draco curiously.

"The potion?" His eyes widened and he jolted as he realized he was still holding the potion from a moment ago.

"But it's a polyjuice potion!" Draco shook his head amusedly and walked over to the young wizard, plucking the bottle from his hands.

"Honestly Teddy. You can already change forms…"

"But, you made it…" Draco seemed to glow with pride at his cousin's statement, but he still shook his head.

"You don't _need_ it Teddy." Andromeda smiled and stepped from the building, watching fondly as the blonde wizard knelt down to his cousin's level. "But if you're at school, and you need something, owl me, okay?" Teddy smirked slightly, glanced from Draco to Andromeda and back again.

"I don't have an owl." Draco smiled and stood up, leaning into Harry's chest when he stepped up behind him.

"Not yet." Teddy smiled brightly and ran from the shop, letting the bell hit the glass as the door shut.

/

A/N: So, that's it. I just wanted to do a quick little something where Draco and Harry _officially _come together. Hope you all enjoyed it. 3 Remember, R&R! 3


End file.
